1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device that reduces a data transmission frequency, thereby minimizing generation of electromagnetic interference (EMI) and noise and realizing high resolution.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display is one of the flat panel display devices that display images using liquid crystals. A liquid crystal display has advantages in that the liquid crystal display is thinner and lighter and has lower driving voltage and power consumption than the other display devices. For this reason, the liquid crystal display has been widely used over the whole range of industry.
It is required for such a liquid crystal display to transmit a large amount of data at high speed and display high-resolution images so as to satisfy user demands for high-quality images. For this reason, the liquid crystal display transmits display data using a high-speed clock with the result that a frequency of the liquid crystal display is increased, and therefore, noise due to EMI may be generated. In particular, in a mobile liquid crystal display using a mobile industry processor interface (MIPI) to transmit data at high speed, noise is excessively generated.
Also, a reference clock signal necessary to transmit data so as to realize a high resolution of WVGA (wide video graphic array) on a mobile display at 60 Hz must have a frequency of 25 MHz (=480 (horizontal resolution)×864 (vertical resolution)×60 Hz (frame frequency)). However, a rated range of the clock necessary to transmit data to the mobile industry processor interface is 12.3 MHz to 20 MHz. For this reason, a mobile liquid crystal display using the mobile industry processor interface has a problem in that it is not possible to realize a high resolution of WVGA.